


The Best of Times [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>We'll take the best, forget the rest, and someday we'll find</i><br/>These are the best of times</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Times [FANVID]

Download: [The Best of Times](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/The_Best_of_Times_FINAL.wmv)  
Music: "The Best of Times" by Styx

 

Hutch POV

I find I do a lot of Hutch POV and I think it's because in my mind, he's not only the musician of the partnership and thus automatically lends himself to being the singer in the song, but that's he's the more outwardly empathetic/sympathetic partner, where Starsky can clam up and appear standoffish without meaning to. I take after Starsky in that respect and maybe that's why I'm drawn to Hutch as the lead in so many vids.

The best of times—the time they spend together, working, living, loving; fighting crime, getting hurt, recovering, moving on. It was a fabulous best friend song and times of our lives song, it fit them so well. Alex, the dear, watched my vids although she's not a fan of the show and said that this one got to her, bless her.


End file.
